Décorations
__TOC__ 'Décorations Introduction' Presque à chaque fois que vous montez de niveau, il y aura de nouvelles décorations à acheter dans la Boutique. Certaines décorations sont gratuites, beaucoup peuvent être achetées avec des pièces de monnaie, d'autres avec des lingots et quelques-uns pour TCash (TownShip Cash). Decoration Costs Reduced (v4.6.0): bit.ly/deco460 'Event Decorations' These are personal goal rewards from past Township Community Events. Unfortunately these special event decorations are only attainable or on sale during the event period that year. Some of these are unique decorations which may not appear in-game or for sale again. Event decorations can be viewed on the 2017 Decorations, 2016 Decorations, and 2015 Decorations pages. 'Special Decorations' These are limited decorations which are only available once or during special community events. 'Upgradable Decorations' These are upgradable decorations available to build at higher levels. You can earn Tcash for completing them and show them off in your Town! Upgradable Snowman.png| Snowman |link=Snowman Biggest Cake.png| The Biggest Cake |link=Biggest Cake Classic Car Collection.png| Classic Car Collection |link=Classic Car Collection Land of the Dinosaurs.png| Land of the Dinosaurs |link=Land of the Dinosaurs The Spaceport.png| Spaceport |link=Spaceport 'Free Decorations' Design your Townships landscape with free ground, roads, and tiles. You can get the Road Champ achievement for placing up to 450 roads in your Town. 'Landscape' There are 5 types of ground available for landscaping. 'Roads' There are 4 types of roads to connect places and create surfaces for townspeople and vehicles. 'Pavement' There are 12 types of pavement to enhance landscapes and add finishing touches to recreational spots. 'Zoo Roads' There are 7 special Zoo Roads to construct pathways for townspeople visiting the Zoo. Gravel and Stone Roads are also available at the Zoo for a total of 9 roads. 'Road and Tile Removal' These are the 2 Town editing tools used to remove both roads and tiles placed on the ground. 'Coin Decorations' These are the standard decorations available to decorate your Town. You can earn the Happy Town Achievement for spending coins on decorations. Summer= wildflowers.jpg Cedar_tree.jpg Flower_bed_fountain.jpg Red_water_lily.jpg Playground.jpg Flower_bed_fountain2.jpg Two_cedar_trees.jpg Leafy_tree.jpg White_water_lily.jpg sunflowers.jpg commander_statue.jpg Scarecrow.jpg Wooden_fence.jpg Garden_of_love.jpg Phone_booth.jpg tennis_court.jpg Leafy_tree2.jpg fresh_hay.jpg Fir_tree.jpg Cart_with_flowers.jpg Park_lane.jpg Spring.jpg Short_boulevard.jpg Soccer_field.jpg Fir_tree2.jpg Mill.jpg Wooden_bridge.jpg Leafy_tree(2).jpg Modern_fountain.jpg Well.jpg Stone_city_sign.jpg Decorative_fence.jpg Sun_chairs.jpg Hay_making.jpg King_statue.jpg Ufo_radar.jpg Basket_court.jpg Three_palm_trees.jpg Park_pond.jpg Narcissi.png Stone_obelisk.jpg Dock.jpg Oriental_tradiions_sign.jpg Sun_chairs2.jpg Red_roses.jpg Stone_ball.jpg Cart_with_pumpkins.jpg Baseball_field.jpg Long_boulevard.jpg Irises.png Beached_boat.jpg Tree_in_bloom.jpg Treehouse.jpg Giant_aquarium.jpg Small_park.jpg Classical_fountain.jpg Flower_garden.jpg Weeping_willow.jpg Palm_tree.jpg Poppies.png Yellow_roses.jpg Park_bunny.jpg Stone_bridge.jpg Tiki_bar.jpg Picnic_gazebo.png Angry_bull.jpg Beach_equipment.jpg Tree_in_bloom2.jpg Swimming_pool.jpg Love_bridge.jpg Gladioli.png Space_garden.jpg Boat.jpg Tool_monument.jpg Cascade_fountain.jpg Large_park.jpg Floating_lanterns.jpg Park_fountain.jpg Camping_site.jpg Gerberas.png Terrace.jpg Apple_tree.jpg Fishing_boat.jpg Gazebo.jpg Cherry_blossom.jpg Hedge.jpg Swan_pond.jpg Home_sweet_farm.jpg Decorative_tree.jpg Wind_turbine.png Ornamental shrub.png Tea House.jpg Castle Topiary.jpg |-|Christmas= wildflowers_winter.png Cedar_tree_winter.png Flower_bed_fountain_winter.png Red_water_lily.jpg Playground.jpg Flower_bed_fountain2_winter.png Two_cedar_trees_winter.png Leafy_tree_winter.png White_water_lily_winter.png Sunflowers_winter.png Commander_statue_winter.png Scarecow_winter.png Wooden_fence.jpg Garden_of_love_winter.png Phone_booth_winter.png Tennis_court.jpg Leafy_tree2_winter.png Fresh_hay.jpg Fir_tree_winter.png Cart_with_flowers.jpg Park_lane.jpg Spring winter.png Short_boulevard_winter.png Soccerfield_winter.png Fir_tree2_winter.png Mill_winter.png Wooden_bridge_winter.png Leafy_tree3_winter.png Modern_fountain_winter.png Picnic_gazebo_winter.png 'Ingot Decorations' These are decorations that require ingots to purchase. There are 27 ingot decorations total since v4.8.0. It's better to buy these after completing a number of upgrades at the Academy of Industry. *'Note:' Decorations with stars (★) are animated. 'Town Signs' These are signs which you can customize with your towns name. There are 17 town signs in total since v4.9.0. *'Note:' Town Signs with stars (★) are animated. Event Sale signs are available from sales during events. 'Walk of Fame Statues' These are unique decorations which cost a lot of coins or cash. There are 13 statues total since v4.6.0. You can earn the Walk of Fame Achievement for buying up to 10 of them. 'Zoo Decorations' These are decorations unlocked by leveling up your zoo. They can be placed anywhere in the Town or Zoo. You can add missing zoo decorations at Screenshots. There are 63 zoo decorations total since v4.9.0. *'Note:' Decorations with stars (★) are animated. Catégorie:Décorations